While You Were Gone
by BakaKonekoRKL
Summary: Sequel to Like You: WWII may be over, but that doesn't mean that Ed and Winry's problems are over yet! This time it isn't a Gate seperating them, but a Wall. With Winry pregnant, when will Ed get home, if at all? EdWin [Complete]
1. Stumble

B/N This is the not-so-long-awaited sequel to "Like You". While the basis of that story was Evanescence, the basis of this one is Kelly Clarkson (blame my sister). I was going to title it "Since U Been Gone", but decided on this, based off of it. This first chapter is just an intro to their lives several years after the last story ended, showing a typical day of their lives. There's some foreshadowing (just a tiny bit-like 2 sentences) in the next two chapters of what the story's going to be about (no, the summary didn't give it ALL away!), so yeah. Some things may need explaining (or maybe not, but I'm just always afraid that I'm not getting the point across and such) so I may have to take the time to explain it. I've tried to make everything as accurate as possible, too! I'm also working on the last chapter of this story right now, just so you know. Also, don't ask me what Ed's job it, but it requires an occasional trip out of town. Finally, there are several different POVs throughout the story, but I won't say who it is for any. It's more fun that way Thanks to all who reviewed on "Like You"!! By the way, if you haven't read it, you should do so before you read this one. Just to understand why Winry's in Germany and the time changes and such.

Stumble

I'm not the kind of girl you bring to mother,

I'm not the kind of girl you kiss in public,

My manners leave a lot to be desired

At least I'm not a liar

And I'm not about the subtle innuendo;

More likely to throw rocks up at your window

Won't walk on eggshells so you don't hear

The crazy things I'm saying when you get near me,

I'd rather disappear than be faking it, anyway!

"Come one, Ed, it's such a nice day out! And besides, I need to buy groceries for your going away dinner!"

"I'll be gone for three days! And I still have to finish packing. I can't take you on a walk throughout the city!"

"S-So then, you don't want to?" I ask, lip quivering, tears filling my blue eyes. I see the look of compassion he gives me as he sighs and says he'll change out of his pajamas. Ha! Works every time.

My mind wanders as I wait downstairs for him. That horrible war ended soon after I came to this world, but like back home, they can't go very long without some kind of a war here. It's like it's an addicting drug! Well, this one is a "cold war" at least, so there's no fighting (for now, anyway). I've been here for about seventeen of their years (I think), but really, Ed and me are only about twenty-seven. He's made calendars for our world's time, so we don't really go by what it is here.

Umm…That's a bit confusing. Well, Ed and me are twenty-seven, and Al is twenty-three. Somehow. Or something.

GAH! I've managed to confuse myself just as Ed comes down the stairs. He gives me an odd look (I can only imagine what my face looks like) as he turns around the post at the end of the banister to lock arms with me. I stumble a bit as we walk towards the door, and I see him roll his eyes at me.

So I give him a little shove as I call back into the house, "Bye, Al! We'll be back in a little bit!" When I close the door from outside, I find myself pinned up against it by Ed's arms.

"That wasn't very nice," he whispers, moving in for a kiss.

"E-Ed!" I exclaim, ducking away. I'm pretty sure that I'm bright red. "Not here-people can see us!"

"Fine," he sighs, then smiles, "But you owe me."

"Sure thing," I say, taking his hand, and we walk down the steps leading from our house. I don't want to move away from it; it's so beautiful! But Ed and Al say that we must, or else people will notice our aging differences. They say it'll have to be before five of their years are up. Which is how many of our years? Oh, never mind!

I guess that Ed senses my mood, because his hand leaves mine to wrap around my waist. It still feels awkward in public, but it's not like there aren't other couples walking the streets of West Berlin.

My foot was in my mouth the day I met you

All my friends said I'd never get you

But they don't know it when they see it;

They need glasses to believe it!

They don't understand, so be it

What can I say? Anyway…

It's still hard to believe that all of this is happening; that I'm really here. There's still a part of me that thinks I'll wake up back in Risembool or even at Elizabeth's house. It feels like it should've taken longer to find the two Elrics once I got here.

But I look at them, see them smile and laugh, and occasionally fight, and I know this is real. I won't deny that it's hard to believe; the three of us together again, like when we were kids…

When I think of those days, I begin to cry every time. Those were the days before we lost everything. Tears prick at my eyes and Ed sees. He asks me what's wrong as I wipe my eyes and lie, telling him it was nothing.

I just can't help but feel bad for them both.

"So what exactly are we getting?" he asks, breaking me out of my trance.

"Hmm…Oh, I don't know! What do you want?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as it doesn't involve milk."

"Y'know, it's hard to believe that you've never, ever liked the stuff," I giggle," I'll bet you wake up at night and sneak milk when we're not looking!"

"Ew. I've never liked it, and I never will!"

"There must have been some point in your life…Ah-ha! What about when you were a baby? All babies drink milk!"

"That doesn't mean I ever liked it," Ed retorts.

"Fine…" I sigh, "Mr. Stubborn."

You like me, yeah, I know it!

You're so transparent,

How you stumble 'round those words so well

You like me; there, I said it!

Don't need a dictionary helping me

'Cause I can spell (I can tell)

By the way you turn me on to your favorite band

By the way you pour me coffee when I'm too tired to stand

The way you lift me up when I'm fading,

Breathe me in when I'm suffocating!

Don't say that it's just because you can

And don't be stupid, thinking I've misjudged you

I know enough to know when someone trusts you

Why fight it now? It isn't gonna hurt you!…

When we get to the marketplace, we finally decide on our dinner. Ed doesn't really care what it is we eat, but I want it to be special. He's leaving for East Berlin for some kind of…something. I just hope they don't finish that damn wall until he comes back…

Anyway, he carries most of the groceries for me back to the house, this time holding my hand on the way back. His actions speak louder than his words, so I know he loves me, even if it's a bit difficult for the mighty FullMetal Alchemist to say.

I start laughing at this. Of course, to me it's perfectly acceptable, but Ed, who's been walking in silence for the past few minutes, looks at me with one of his many "what the hell?" faces. Which only causes me to laugh even harder, stopping us where we stand. I double over in laughter, fairly certain that people are now staring.

In a minute, I get over my little fit (mostly; I'm still giggling a bit). Ed sighs, shakes his head, rolls his eyes and mutters, "Women…" before taking my hand again to lead me back to the house.

"Alphonse! Come down!" I call upstairs after setting the bags down on the kitchen table, "I need your help! And you know your brother can't cook!"

I hear rummaging upstairs and Al's voice call back, "Yeah, you're right! Brother can't cook for beans!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN!?" Ed growls, and I walk over to him.

"It's not like I'd make you cook your own special dinner, even if you could cook, Ed," I say to him. His eyes soften, and before I know what's happening, our lips are together.

That is, until we hear Al at the top of the stairs clear his throat. We break apart, blushing like a couple of teenagers who had been "caught". "So do you need my help," Alphonse asks, "Or would you rather prefer that I left you alone?" We know he's not really angry because the laughter in his eyes is supported by the laughter that soon flows from his mouth.

Al helps me with dinner as Ed finishes packing upstairs. He flirts with me the entire time (as usual), but it's definitely unintentional. I guess they're both a bit thick when it comes to love; Ed doesn't even notice. I think it's kind of funny, but at the same time, I wish that he'd find himself a good girlfriend. He deserves a really great girl, and he's the type of guy that any girl would die for. He's so sweet and kind…Plus, he can cook! But (and I guess he got this from his older brother), he's completely oblivious, and anyway, I'm not sure if he'd actually be able to get a girlfriend, with our aging differences and all…

After we eat, we get ready for bed early. Ed will have to leave a little early the next day, so despite his protests, I force him into bed early. Well, I guess it's more like luring him in, with my lips and light pajamas. Ed likes to stay in his for as long as he can every day; I kind of find it cute.

"C'mon, Win," he breathes in my ear, laying on top of me after our…rather intense kissing, "I'm not tired, and I know you're not either." While that…may or may not be true, I don't want to keep him up half the night before his trip.

"Wait 'till you get back," I tell him, "Can't you just suffice with this for now?" I ask, moving my body under his, trying to get him to start up, too.

"Sorry," he says, and kisses me, "Not tonight." I'm not afraid of being hurt or anything, I mean, we've done it before, but…

"But what if something happens? What if this time…And you're delayed…And I don't want to be alone if…"

Ed sighs. "First of all, what are the odds that would happen? Secondly, even if I was delayed, it wouldn't be more than a week. And finally, if something ever did happen to me, Al would be here."

I sigh and mutter, "You win," before stripping myself of my clothes.

So, a few words before I leave you. Yes, Al kind of flirts with Winry sometimes, but it's unintentional. It happens with me and my friends all the time. So it's totally normal for close friends to flirt and not realize it. Also, at the end, Winry's afraid (well, not really afraid, but there's just this little prick of worry in the back of her mind) that she'll get pregnant, and something will happen to Ed while he's away so he won't be back. Because, after all, they're building the Berlin Wall now. I typed this all while doing my math project (secretly, of course) so be grateful!!

Next chapter: BreakAway. Ed leaves for East Berlin, and Winry paints while Al reads.


	2. Break Away

_**Thanks for the reviews! Like I said, this is Kelly Clarkson based.**_

Break Away Grew up in a small town 

_And when the rain would fall down,_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be,_

_And if I'd end up happy,_

_I would pray._

_Trying hard to reach out,_

_But when I tried to speak out,_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here,_

_But something felt so wrong here!_

_So I prayed, I could break away!_

"Please hurry back as fast as you can, Ed," Winry said as the two lingered at the door (Al could only say good-bye for so long).

"You know I will," he assured her, holding her close to him with one hand while the other held his suitcase.

"Don't leave…" she whispered into his ear.

"You know I'd stay if I could," he whispered back, "But with the money I get from this, we can finally get our wedding underway- you know I've been saving up for a while now so we could have the best, most extravagant wedding possible."

_Even if that's not completely like him, it's because he's trying to be the exact opposite of his father,_ Winry thought. He only went on small trips like this one, because he refused to stay away from home for over a week. That man was the _last _person he wanted to end up like, even if he _had _started liking him near the end of the older man's life.

She imagined that he didn't want this life of theirs to be ruined by him as his had been by his father, but she kept her thoughts to herself.

"If I get delayed at all, I'll call you," he promised.

"We don't have a phone, Ed," Winry said in a sarcastic-sounding tone, even though she was completely serious and telling the truth. They rarely ever needed a phone, but if they did need one, there was a pay phone right outside their house. They usually communicated with people using letters.

Ed laughed. "So I'll call the pay phone, I don't know!"

"Why don't you instead promise that you'll be on this stoop that we're standing on the evening of the day after tomorrow, if not sooner."

"I swear it," he said, kissing her one last time.

"Oh, and Ed?" Winry said once he was starting down the steps, "If that damned wall is finished, come straight back here, you got it?"

"Yes, mommy," he said mockingly, but smiled. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. It was the first time since Trisha's death that he'd ever said anything involving "mom" so lightly. She idly wondered if she really did remind him of Trisha as she closed the door and walked inside. No, he was just teasing her; they were completely different; their clothes, their hairstyles, even the way they acted. They only had one thing in common, in Winry's eyes:

They both loved Ed and Al.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze;_

_Sleep under a palm tree;_

_Feel the rush of the Ocean_

_Get on board a fast train,_

_Travel on a jet plane_

_Far away, and break away!_

That evening, it would only be Alphonse and Winry at the dinner table, eating together, though it certainly wouldn't be quiet. Al would probably be yammering on about something in one of his medical books, and Winry would be comparing it to something from one of her parents' books.

Ed smiled as he walked down the street. He remembered the first time he'd told Al that he should be a doctor; he'd thought that the younger boy would pass out.

"_I-I guess that I could handle something like little kids being sick or whatever…but I'd never be able to do something like giving an operation or delivering a baby!" Al had exclaimed._

Ed had told him that it was _kind of_ like science, and anyway, he was great with people. After a while, Al agreed, and took to studying books. It was some kind of new college program where a person could study at home or something; Ed didn't know, nor did he really care _how_ his brother was getting educated in the field as long as he did. Now, a few years later, he was almost ready to graduate. Just a few more months to go…

_We need to take a nice vacation sometime_, Ed thought, _to some tropical place…Ha! That won't ride well with Winry; she absolutely adores that house. She'll be so upset when we have to leave for good…_ Maybe if they left for a few years, and they came back, so one would recognize them. Kind of like an extended vacation. That or they could sell that house and buy a new one just like it, if not better.

Well, whichever way it went, they'd get to it when the time came.

"Uh-oh," he said upon reaching The Wall. It looked like it was almost done. A last few people were going one way or another in a last minute attempt to get to the other side. "Um, excuse me," Ed said to one of the men building the wall, "When exactly is this going to be done? I need to come back in a few days."

"Should be by the end of the week," the man replied.

Considering it was Monday, Ed thought he'd be able to make it just in time.

Buildings with a hundred floors, Swinging 'round revolving doors 

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me, but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away; Break away!_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_Oh it's not easy to tell you good-bye!_

_(I'll do what it takes 'till I touch the sky)_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change,_

_And break away!_

_Out of the darkness and into the Sun,_

_But I won't forget of the place I come from_

_(But I won't forget all the ones that I love)_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change,_

_And break away…Break away…Break away…_

Winry sighed. So, he was gone. Sure, it would only be for a short time, but in that short time, the bed would be colder and the house lonelier. Not to say that she didn't enjoy Al's company or love him! She just loved him in a different way than his older brother. And anyway, he was, for about half the day, in his room studying, so for a few hours anyway, she'd be alone.

She went upstairs to the study that she and Ed shared. It was filled with books for Ed's research (they also kept a lot of Al's books in there), and painting supplies for Winry. A few years ago, she'd discovered that she had a knack for painting. She had a steady hand, probably due to her working on automail. Sometimes, when they had some free time, Ed and Al would read together and Winry would paint. Sometimes she'd paint them, but she also painted other people she knew from memory, whether from Amestris or this world, but usually from the other, and she'd also paint scenery. Today, ahs painted her old house in Risembool.

Two hours later, when she was putting the finishing touches on, she heard a voice say, "That's good."

"EEK!" she screamed, throwing her paintbrush in the air, but Al caught it. "Al! You scared me!!"

"Sorry!" Al grinned sheepishly, "I thought you'd heard me come in."

"It's okay. Are you done studying for today?"

"Not really. I guess I could stay up a little late tonight to catch up, but with Brother gone, I kind of thought you'd want some company."

"Aww, thanks, Al, that's so sweet of you!" Winry exclaimed, hugging him.

Al hugged her back tightly and said reassuringly, "He'll come back. I know that he'd never abandon you, or me."

"I know, Al," she murmured, "I know."

_Not to pervert your minds, but I thought of this as I typed it up and HAD to share it with you all. You know how Envy looks like a palm tree? Read from "Sleep" to "Ocean" again and tell me you don't feel like taking a shower to cleanse yourself of dirty thoughts xD_

_**Hmm, so, review?**_

_**Next Chapter: Lacrymosa: It's the day Ed's supposed to come back, but…why isn't he home yet?**_


	3. Lacrymosa

So yeah, it may seem like Winry's getting a bit OOC, especially later on in this chapter, but I mean, Ed's gone and she's kinda panicking. So yeah. And a little FYI for ya, uhm, not everything in here is 100 historically accurate. But hey, it's a fanfic, right? And anyway, the fact that The Gate kept being opened and all could've messed up some things in our history. Yeah. Let's go with that

Lacrymosa Out on your own 

_Cold and alone again_

_Can this be what you really wanted, baby?_

The day Ed was supposed to come home, Winry almost ran to the door every time she heard a sound outside. Al watched her nervousness and laughed, saying he probably wouldn't make it back until dinner.

Winry was very fidgety at the dinner table that evening. They had a cold dinner of salad and some bread, so that Winry would be able to save some for Ed for when he got home.

They'd already delayed dinner as long as they could, until the grumbling in their stomachs became almost deafening. That was another reason for their simple meal; it was fast to make, and you didn't have to wait for it to cool off before you ate it. Winry ate slower than usual, anyway, as if hoping to at least eat a little with him. But Ed still didn't come home.

She busied herself with the dishes and cleaning off the dinner table, while Alphonse read in the next room over. But every few sentences, he'd look up at Winry. _Brother, come home soon,_ he thought, _She loves you so much!_

Once Winry was finished, she sat down next to Al on the couch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her eyelids beginning to close as she forced them to stay open (it was past ten, after all), yet she kept moving around, as if she couldn't get into a comfortable position.

Finally, Al couldn't take any more of it. He marked his book and closed it, laying it on the table.

"Come on, Winry," he said, getting up and stretching, "We'd better get to bed."

"N-No, I'm fine," she insisted, but Al could see that she was resisting the urge to close her eyes, just for a minute. As if reading his thoughts, she said, "I'm not really that tired, and anyway, I just _know _that Ed will be back any minute…"

"You're almost as stubborn as he is," Al rolled his eyes and made her get to her feet. She stumbled a bit and he sighed. "Don't tell me you're not tired; you're so exhausted, you can't even stand!" With that, he picked her up, blushing slightly at the contact, as he'd never carried a girl like this before, and carried her upstairs. The hardest part was going up the stairs, but he made it, with Winry almost sleeping in his arms.

"Ed…" she murmured as Al put her in her bed.

The young man sighed. "You sleep- I'll wait up for Brother and I'll wake you up if he gets back."

"_When _he gets back," Winry corrected, eyes closed.

"Right," Al said, pulling the covers over her shoulders. He made sure to close the door to her room before going downstairs.

Blame it on me! 

_Set your guilt free!_

_Nothing can hold you back now!_

_Now that you're gone,_

_I feel like myself again_

_Grieving the things I can't repair_

_And willing…_

The next morning, Winry woke up and was surprised to find herself alone in the bed. She remembered the events of last night as she ran downstairs, still in her pajamas. Maybe Ed had been too exhausted from his travels and had collapsed on the couch with Al…

But when she reached the living room, she saw only Al on the couch, still dreaming, and her heart sank. He had promised…

Al woke up to find Winry staring at him. He assumed that she'd just woken up, as she was still in her pajamas. Then he noticed that Ed still hadn't come home yet.

"Winry…" he said softly.

"He promised…" Winry wiped a tear from her eye.

"Winry…" Al walked over to her.

"I don't want this to be like before," Winry held onto Al, who hugged her back, as the cried into his shoulder, unable to control herself.

"Easy…easy…" he soothed her, stroking her back.

"But he promised he'd be home by now! Al…what if something's happened to him?"

"Shhh…Remember, he also promised he'd get me my body back," Al said, trying to boost her spirit. But inside, he was thinking, _Oh, Winry…Ed, please hurry back. I don't want to stand by and watch another woman break like mom did…_

**xXxXxXx**

Ed was going back. Finally. He hoped that Winry wouldn't be _too_ mad. He _was_ a day late, after all.

He stopped when he got to the wall. There was no one around building it, and he couldn't find any openings to let him through.

"Hey," he said to a random man who was walking by, "What's up with the wall?"

"That? They just finished it several hours ago. What, you want to get to the other side or something?" At Ed's shaky nod, he continued, "Don't bother. See those guards? They'll shoot you down if you try to get over, and there's barbed wire at the top. The only other way is to go around, and that'll take you quite a while."

When Ed didn't respond, the man continued on his way. It was a few minutes before Ed could choke out, "Winry…"

_I can't change who I am_

_Not this time!_

_I won't lie to keep you near me,_

_And in this short life,_

_There's no time to waste on giving up-_

_My love wasn't enough!_

_And you can blame it on me,_

_Just set your guilt free, honey_

_I don't wanna hold you back now love!_

It had taken Winry a while to calm down, but finally the tears on Al's shoulder were beginning to dry. Now she was whispering into his shoulder as he, still hugging her, rocked her back and forth in his arms, unsure of what else to do.

"What if he never comes back?" Winry whispered.

"He will," Al answered.

"It's my fault."

"It's not."

"What if he found someone else who he loves more?"

"There's no woman that he loves more that you," Al assured her.

"But what if I'm not good enough?"

"You are. Listen, Win," he said before she could say anything else, "He probably just got delayed or something. I know that he'll be back, even if it takes him forever, but I just _know_ that he'll be back before you know it. Probably in a day or two. Until then, you just have to be strong, and believe in him." He felt her nod, and after a moment, he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Winry demanded, pulling away from his shoulder. He could see that she'd been crying; she could see the laughter in his eyes.

"I was just thinking," Al explained, still chuckling, "What would happen if Brother opened that door right now and found us like this?"

Winry laughed too- an instant when all of the sadness was gone from her face- and stepped back away from Al, almost as if she was afraid that it would actually happen. _But I think she'd be more happy than sad if he came home right now…_

"If he could do Alchemy," Winry said, interrupting his thoughts, "I bet I know a few things he'd do to you."

"Yeah," Al chuckled, "I'd probably be sleeping outside for a month!"

With that said and their spirits lifted a bit, Winry went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. She decided that she was going to stay in her pajamas for the entire day; it wasn't like she had to go out for anything, and anyway, she hadn't done that for the longest time.

Everything seemed fine, and both were full of hope, and happy. That is, until they turned on the radio that afternoon and found out that the Berlin Wall had been completed.

_**And there's the end of cpt 3! A jumping spider "attacked" me while I was typing this…shudders It was terrible. Anyway As you'll see, Winry kinda freaks a bit more when Ed's not there, and she may tend to get a little "OOC". But when you think about it, not really, because he's on the other side of the wall, and she has no idea what's going on. I'd be freaking, and I think I'm a lot like Winry…anyway…**_

_**Next Chapter: Because of You: Winry looks up to Trisha, but doesn't want what happened to Trisha to happen to her. But is it going to anyway?**_


	4. Because of You

YAY, two chapters this week since my computer was broken last week . I hope everyone likes how this is coming along!! 3 I still think Winry's a bit OOC still, because I don't think that she ever really feels bad for HERSELF, but what I said last chapter applies here, too. And I also wish that the things I italicize and bold actually get italicized and bolded. It hasn't seemed to be doing that. So sorry. Because of You I will not make 

_The same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break_

_The way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far!_

Trisha…Mrs. Elric…I wish you were here. You know better than anyone what I'm going through. It's been two weeks since Ed left; he didn't get to this side before the wall was completed. I know it's not his fault that he's not back yet; it's not his fault they finished that damn wall a little early. But I still wish that he'd just open the door right now and…

Al's been really upset, too. For a few days, I didn't even see his face, and he ate his meals in his room. I felt even more alone then, and I guess he realized that, because he started leaving his room again. We're even able to talk like normal again now. I can almost fall asleep without crying now.

But not quite. I can't help thinking how cold the bed is, even in the summer heat, how lonely it is without him there. How quiet it is. I think about what we'd be doing if he was here, how he'd be caressing and kissing me…

I'm afraid of what will happen if he doesn't come home soon. I don't want to end up like you, Mrs. Elric. But would I be able to handle it? Could I last longer than you? I watched you suffer throughout Ed and Al's childhood, and while I was a child myself and didn't notice- no, didn't _understand,_ I can see the signs perfectly clearly now. And I don't want to end up like how you did. I never thought I would have to go through what you did, with your son trying so hard to be the exact opposite of his father. And I know that it was unintentional and he'd change it if he could and that he's trying to get back, but that doesn't change the fact that he's gone. I may never see him again, and that just tears my heart to pieces.

_I loose my way,_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry,_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh, every day of my life_

_My heart can't __possibly__ break,_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with!_

Sometimes, I can't even move from the bed. First it's just the loss of will, then it turns to the fact that my body's too weak from not eating. It's where I am now. I haven't moved from this bed, the one that Ed and I share, for three and a half days. Last week, I stayed in it for so long (I don't even know how long it was) that Al had to carry me downstairs and feed me.

It gives me a lot of time to think, though. I think about so many things. Al always scolds me for staying in bed so much, and I know he's right.

_What would Brother say if he came home right now and found you like this? _His words still echo in my head. The first time he used that line on me, I got up, went downstairs, and opened the front door, only to see people passing by on the street.

It's better than if I couldn't stop crying, though. I did at first, but then realized that I've never really seen Ed cry- maybe five times tops since I've known him. Even when he had his automail attached, he refused to let himself cry. So I didn't want to, either (even though I do, every now and then, at night).

I didn't tell Al that, though. I don't know if he'd understand. So he uses many techniques to get me out of bed when I can't do so myself. That line about "what would Ed do if he saw me like this" wore off pretty fast, so now he usually asks me to do odd jobs around the house that he "can't" because he has things to read up on. Liar; he just wants me moving around. Once I'm up, I'm up for the rest of the day; it's just that I can't muster up the motivation to get out of bed in the first place without Ed there.

The worst thing Al can ask me to do it go out shopping for groceries, or maybe something else. That's when I actually have to get dressed, which I don't have to do if I'm doing something like cleaning at home. I'll also usually scrounge up some make-up, something I thought I'd never wear, so I don't look so pale and my lips don't look so lifeless. But the worst part of the chore is when I go outside, I have to put a big smile on my face and act like a ray of sunshine. Like how I used to when Ed was here.

And when I pay for the food, if it's the cashier we usually went to, she'll ask, "Where's your husband today?" Everyone around here thinks that we are actually married. Will we ever get the chance to be? I just beam at her and lie, saying he's at work or sick or something.

And I wonder, with all of the loss in my life, ever since my mom and dad died, shouldn't I be used to these kinds of things happening?

_Because of you,_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you,_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you,_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you,_

_I am afraid._

_I watched you die,_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young,_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else,_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night,_

_For the same damn thing!!_

_Because of you,_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you,_

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt 

_Because of you,_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything!_

_Because of you,_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in!_

_Because of you,_

_I'm ashamed of my life, because it's empty!_

_Because of you, I am afraid…Because of you…_

I hear Al enter the room but make no effort to face him.

"C'mon, Win," he says. Tears fill my eyes but I refuse to release them; Ed had thought of that nickname back when we were kids…Al snaps me out of my reverie as he continues, "It's time to get out of bed now."

Still not facing him, I murmur, "I don't want to."

"Winry, please," he practically begs, "It's not healthy to be lying in bed all day like you do. You've probably lost a lot of weight, too. At least come down and eat something."

"I'm not hungry," I argue.

"Winry, you _need_ to eat something!" he pushes.

I turn and face him. "Why, is that what your little medical books say!?" I ask angrily, my voice raising. I instantly regret saying them, but Al isn't phased; he knows what I'm going through. I bet that he worries that I'll end up like his mom, too. And that's what I'm afraid of as well.

I make no objection as he pulls the covers back and picks me up in his arms. It feels like it's getting easier and easier for him to carry me, but maybe it's just my imagination. We get down to the kitchen and there's already food set out for him and myself. He sets me down on my feet right next to the chair and I sit in it, and begin eating.

"Winry…" Al says a little while later when I'm almost done eating. I think I've missed the taste of food on my mouth these past few days. I don't answer but he continues, even though he knows that I'm ignoring him. "Winry, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

I sigh and put down my fork. "I know, Al," I say.

"That's what you _say_. Listen, I just don't want you to get hurt. I want you to be happier. I hate seeing you suffer, Win," he says, "Especially when it's self-inflicted."

"I'm sorry," I murmur, "It's hard for me to cope, though. I mean, try to-" I stop mid-sentence. Al looks at me funny, and I say, "I think I'm going to throw up." I mean it, too. I rise from my chair and run upstairs to where our only bathroom is with Al right on my heels, judging from his footsteps.

After a few minutes of vomiting into the toilet with Al holding my hair back the entire time, I sink to the ground and wipe my face with a washcloth that he's provided me with.

"You're making yourself sick," Al says, worried. He puts his hand to my forehead and immediately draws back. "You're burning up!!" he exclaims.

He says he's going to go out to get some more medicine since we're all out and tells me to go back into bed, but I stop him before he can even leave the room. "Al…I don't think I'm sick…not like that. I've been pretty much lying in bed for about three weeks, right?" after he confirms this with a nod I mutter to myself, "Damnit, Ed, you said this wouldn't happen!"

_**So what's wrong with Winry? Well, you'll find out next chapter ;-) I think I'm going to have to explain some things at the end of the next chapter, unless I forget. Lol. Please review! 3**_

_**Next chapter: Fallen: 3 different POVs, 3 different people who have "messed up"; fallen. What's wrong with Winry, and where's Ed? "Though I've tried, I've fallen".**_


	5. Fallen

So I hope everyone likes this chapter. I won't tell you who's POV it is for each; I was hoping that I was providing enough details for you to figure it all out, but if you're unsure, just ask and I'll be glad to tell you  Also a teeny tiny bit of foreshadowing in this, but it's so minuscule you probably will forget about it later. BTW, this song is by Sarah McLachlan, and it's REALLY good (even with it's religious references. No offense.). It's really good for FMA, and is very easy to fanfic. I'll probably do a oneshot on it.

This chapter is dedicated to my aunt, uncle and 2 cousins (especially Kelly-chan 3) who got me this CD for my birthday last year 3 Also to all the waiters/waitresses at Mac's Diner, especially Dave. Good luck, wherever you are 3

Fallen Heaven bend to take my hand, And lead me through the fire 

_Be the long awaited answer_

_To a long and painful fight_

_Truth be told, I tried my best_

_But somewhere along the way_

_I got caught up in all there was to offer_

_But the cost was so much more than I could bear!_

I'm sure that my eyes are as wide as saucers as I ask, "But do you know for sure?"

"If anyone would know, it would be me," the blonde woman on the floor in front of me answers. Right; of course she would. Then I hear her, almost inaudibly whispering, "He promised…He promised…He _promised_…"

Poor Winry.

Why hadn't I seen the signs? Too vague until now, I suppose. Like her staying in bed almost constantly. Sure she'd be reluctant to do much now that Brother's…not _gone_, but…indefinitely delayed? But I should have known it wasn't like Winry to stay in bed until she starved, no matter _how_ depressed she is.

And I'm supposed to be a doctor.

Very funny, Brother. How am I supposed to be a doctor when I can't even see the signs that one of my closest friends is pregnant? I guess I'll just have to study harder.

I direct my attention back to her. "Winry…It'll be okay, I promise."

She just shakes her head. "He said he'd be here if this actually happened!"

"He will be," I reassure her, trying my best to sound confident, "Give him some time; I'm sure that Brother will pull through. He always has."

She smiles as me through tear-filled eyes and I feel my heart sink. Oh, Brother, couldn't you have left a day sooner? I alone won't be able to give her all of the support that she'll need to go through this. If I believed in a god, I'd pray for the three of us to get through all of this and come out of it together.

_Though I've tried, I've fallen_

_I have sunk so low_

_I messed up_

_Better, I should know_

_So don't come 'round here,_

_And tell me, "I told you so."_

This is my fault. I could have gotten him to stop that night; I _know_ that I could have, but I didn't think that this would happen. And now, how much of it do I have to go through _without_ him? He said it wouldn't happen, and if it did, he would be here. At least I don't have to worry about Al leaving me. At least someone will be here.

I'm not blaming Ed. It wasn't his fault that the wall, that _goddamn, __**fucking**__ wall_ was completed early.

And now I'm giving myself a headache. (A/N I swear that it was just a coincidence that I was getting massive headaches when I was writing and typing this! It had absolutely NO influence on this story!!!) I get to my feet and Al rushes to his; I fall into his arms almost immediately. I feel like I'm going to pass out, so I murmur to Al to take me to my bed. _Our_ bed. He does so and says something about getting some more food since I'd just thrown up everything I'd previously eaten that day.

But I'm asleep before I even hear his footsteps on the stairs.

We all begin with good intent 

_When love is raw and young_

_We believe that we should change ourselves;_

_The past can be undone_

_But we carry on our back_

_The burdens time always reveals_

_In the lonely light of morning_

_In the wound that would not heal_

_It's the bitter taste of losing everything_

_I've held so dear_

It's been over a month since I left them. Winry's going to be _so_ pissed at me. Sorry, Win. I never meant to hurt you…

I'm always hurting the ones I love, aren't I? Alphonse, my brother, and now Winry…

Though I suppose it's not entirely my fault. Sure, when I saw that the wall was almost done, I could have just turned back, but I really thought I'd be able to make it back in time. Guess I was overconfident, as usual.

Of course, it's kind of hard to go around the damn thing if no one will help you and you have no money (I _knew _I should've gotten them to pay me before I left instead of after I got back!). But I finally got a job to pay for the expenses.

Wait until I tell Al and Winry that the FullMetal Alchemist had to work as a waiter.

It really sucks. So many of the people that some in are such jerks (A/N So next time you go to a restaurant, think of Ed and over-tip them and be nice :D). I do see some familiar faces here and there, though. Clause, Clara, even Greed…they're all older than when I saw them last in Amestris, but I know it's them.

Anyway, I hardly make any money, but I save the little that I get that's left over from my meals and whatever else I need that week and save it so I can get back on the road again. It's going to take a while longer, though, because eating is a bit of a necessity, and I don't exactly enjoy sleeping on the streets. So I'm estimating it'll be another few months at least until I can get going. With my current salary, it'll take a few weeks to save up enough for a place to stay at for _one _night.

Heaven bend to take my hand; 

_I've nowhere left to turn_

_I'm lost to these I thought were friends;_

_To everyone I know_

_Oh, they turn their heads, embarrassed_

_Pretend that they don't see_

_That it's one misstep, one slip before you know it_

_And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed._

Winry, if I could use Alchemy here, you _know_ I'd be with you right now. I could've gotten past that stupid wall that separates us now, without any doubt.

I sigh. So maybe it _is_ all my fault. So maybe I'm an idiot.

It feels like everyone knows. Every time someone looks at me, I feel guilty. Whenever a family comes into the restaurant, I feel guilty. Anytime I see a head full of blonde hair, I feel guilty for leaving them.

I hope they're making out alright. Wait a…No, no, no! I don't mean it like _that_! I'm blushing, aren't I? People are beginning to stare!…

I run to the bathroom to hide. I hope Al knows what I'd do to him if I ever found him doing something like that with her. But I know they never would. I trust them. Besides, she's more like a sister to him than a lover.

And anyway, I know that she loves me.

Though I've tried, I've fallen 

_I have sunk so low_

_I messed up_

_Better, I should know_

_So don't come 'round here,_

_And tell me, "I told you so."_

But…what if she doesn't? What if she hates me for not coming back to her yet? No, Winry couldn't hate me…Even when we were younger and Al and I left her for such long periods of time, she'd still welcome us back with open arms (even if that sometimes included a wrench to the head).

I'm going to keep trying, though. I _will_ get back to them, no matter how long it takes me.

I need to correct this mistake.

I've made mistakes before, everyone knows that. But will this one be the last that I've made with Winry and Al?

Sorry, Winry. I've messed up again.

_**Poor Edo ( Um…what can I say?**_

_**Next Chapter: Imaginary: Winry's pregnancy symptoms differ from what's in Al's medical books…or are they really symptoms? **_


	6. Imaginary

(I already posted this week, but as my computer is acting as weird as this chapter may be, I decided to post this one today just in case.) Okay, we're getting close to the end! Will Ed get there in time? This chapter may be a little weird, but I couldn't get the damn idea out of my head. Sorry for that! I hope you like it anyway Note: You can blame it on my Literature and Psychology class if you don't like it.

Also, I researched pregnancy symptoms. So they should be correct. So don't you dare say anything if they're not 100 percent accurate; it was embarrassing enough that my mom saw what I was looking at and I had to tell her what it was for. Ok, so it was kind of funny. Lol.

Imaginary I linger in the doorway 

_Of alarm clock screaming-_

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me-_

_Where the raindrops,_

_As they're falling, tell a story…_

I think that pregnancy symptoms in this world are slightly different from those of our previous home. I mean, I've never seen a woman in either world at this stage in pregnancy (Mrs. Hughes was way past where Winry is now), but from what I've read in books and seen with Winry, I think it's safe to say that my hypothesis is correct.

A lot of things are the same, though. She's been throwing up for the past few months, but now it's not happening as often. She's often had a high body temperature, and is almost always tired. She's also very sensitive to smells; if I burn a piece of toast or something in the slightest, she completely freaks out.

But now that she's in the second trimester, I'm beginning to notice a few things that my medical books never mentioned. It started a few weeks ago, actually. Winry's become a bit of a heavy sleeper, so I set an alarm clock for her to wake her up…

"Ughh," I groaned, waking up. I'd stayed up the previous night reading…again. I want to know everything I can in order to help her. That includes staying up reading until I pass out.

_I considered going back to sleep when I heard a scream coming from Winry's room. Fearing the worst, I ran in to find her sitting on her bed, looking frightened, shrieking._

"_Winry, what is it?" I asked her, looking around the room._

"_Ed-Ed! The Homunculi!"_

_My eyes swept the room again. No, there were no Homunculi in this world…What was she talking about? Never mind that. She was still screaming, so I went over there and hugged her (what else was I supposed to do?), but she could only call out Brother's name._

_Then, I noticed the alarm clock still ringing loudly. Taking a chance, I shut it off, and she quieted down._

"_Al?" she asked me, "What are you doing here?"_

Ever since then, I noticed that the slightest things could set her off. It's not always screaming, though (why the neighbors didn't call the police, I'll never know). Once we were taking a walk, and I guess she heard or saw something or someone, because she started walking into the middle of the street, like she was in a daze.

I thought I was going to die. Thanks goodness I was able to get my body moving in time to stop her. But boy, was I scared.

Needless to say, since then, she doesn't leave the house unless I absolutely have to, like for groceries. I can't leave her in the house by herself; who knows what she'd do.

Don't say I'm out of touch 

_With this rampant chaos- your reality!_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge:_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape!_

_In my field of paper flowers,_

_And candy clouds of lullaby,_

_I lie inside myself for hours,_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Whenever she wakes up- comes back to reality, that is- she has no idea what has happened. Well, I guess she somewhat remembers it, because whenever she snaps out of it, she asks me where Ed is. I guess there's sadness in my eyes, because she'll look into them, her eyes will widen, then she'll look down at her growing stomach and her eyes will become sad.

So, to spare her as much pain as possible, I try to keep her from doing that. I've kept a log of everything so far (I'm training to be a doctor; I guess this is good practice) and finally I've noticed something: the things that set her off often- but not always- have to do with things from Amestris. Prosthetic limbs for sale in windows, black and white dogs being walked down our street, the sound of a train on the nearby tracks ever now and then, a man walking down the street with a pocket watch…

The list goes on and on. Of course, she never had an alarm clock (which I took away that day) in Risembool, and I don't exactly see how sitting on the couch could have set her off. Maybe it's just coincidence, though. The amount of time between two of these "episodes" is never the same, either. Fortunately, it hasn't happened in a few weeks.

It doesn't affect her otherwise, though. She'll do odd jobs around the house (I won't let her do anything too hard), provided she's not so tired that she can't move from the bed. She's still Winry- just not as happy as she used to be without Brother here.

I know that she's trying, almost as if she doesn't want to be sad (but who does?), but, as I'm still upset about the whole thing, I can't see how she could _possibly_ be okay with it. I think that she wants to be strong, or at least make it seem like she is- she's never really been one to show huge weaknesses. She's cried in front of Brother and me before, but it never lasted long; not like this suppressed sickness has.

_If you need to leave the world you live in,_

_Lay your head down and stay awhile_

_Though you may not remember dreaming,_

_Something waits for you to breathe again…_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights…_

_Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming;_

_The Goddess of Imaginary Light!_

Sometimes I wonder if it really has nothing to do with her pregnancy, but maybe it's how her mind unconsciously is dealing with this whole situation. I guess we won't know unless Ed doesn't come back for a while after the baby is born.

I hope we don't ever find out.

I'm pretty sure it's because of the pregnancy, though, but no matter what it is, Ed needs to be here to help her get through it. Brother…I can only do so much.

That's another reason why I want him to come home. Winry refuses to leave the house for more than half an hour- when we go out (thank goodness the market is so close by)- without him here, fearing that he'll return and in our absence think that we've moved or something and leave again. I tell her that he won't; all of our things are still here, after all. But I'm pretty sure that her loss of her sense of reason isn't because of the pregnancy, but the love she holds for my brother.

Anyway, this means that if he's not back in about five more months, guess who's delivering the baby?

Now I guess it's clear why I stay up so late reading. I'm already nervous. I've asked her why we won't be able to call a doctor to come to the house, but she just said some nonsense about not wanting anyone but me to touch her until Ed's back (and that I'll "be a doctor by that time, anyway.").

Brother, you're going to owe me _big_ time if that happens!!

I keep reading and studying, though, and I write down everything I remember from when Gracia gave birth. Mrs. Hughes, wherever you are…thank you. I can almost hear your guiding, encouraging voice, even now. Still, I think I do more hoping that Ed will come back than reading and studying- and I do that into the late hours of the night!

Right now it's morning, and I'm sitting on a chair next to her bed, watching Winry sleep. I'm pretty much always with her, in case she ever needs anything. In fact, the only time we're apart is at night when I'm in my room and she's in hers. But if I wake up in the middle of the night, I'll check up on her, and when I wake up in the morning, I go in and sit by her. Which is what I'm doing right now.

After a while, her eyelids flutter open and she looks at me.

"Hey, Al," followed by a yawn is her greeting, "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Oh, not any longer than I usually do," I smile, and add, "Come on, let's go downstairs and have breakfast."

Weird? I think so. Sorry ' Like I said, I just couldn't get it out of my mind! I don't think I had any of this really occurring in the next two chapters, so if you want, you can forget all about it. If I decide to be an awful person, I may write another sequel based on some elements of this…I'm toying around with it, but so far, right now, I'm working on a Royai one where it focuses on them after Winry left. But after that, who knows? Anyway, reviews are appreciated!! 3


	7. The One I Love

Ok, so, this should be less…weird lol. This song is by The Rasmus, and they're REALLY good, so why don't you check them out while you read this? My computer is still slightly weird, so hopefully I'll be able to get the final chapter up next week.

The One I Love 

_Haven't slept in a week,_

_My bed has become my coffin_

_Cannot breathe, cannot speak_

_My head's like a bomb, still waiting_

_Take my heart, and take my soul;_

_I don't need them anymore_

Winry couldn't fall asleep. The fatigue that had come with the pregnancy had worn off a while ago, and it in fact seemed to be doing the exact opposite now. Maybe it was the fact that Ed wasn't back yet, or the pain in her lower stomach, or the uncertainty of when it was going to happen- would it be within the next five minutes? Hours? Days?- but she couldn't keep her eyes closed long enough to make herself fall asleep.

It was her ninth month. She couldn't believe it had come so fast. She almost wondered why Ed hadn't returned, but knew that he didn't have any money with him (or, he hadn't when he'd left), so what could have been only a one week trip to get around the wall for someone with money could easily turn into a one-year one for someone without it. He'd need food and drinks each day, a place to sleep each night (and a hotel meant a shower), and maybe transportation instead of just walking, if he could.

Al had finished his doctor training the previous month. He'd had to leave a lot that month which he felt extremely guilty about. He'd wanted to call her so bad, and when he came back the last time, degree in hand, he was also determined to get a phone, which they soon did. They hadn't used it yet, but it was there, just in case.

Anyway, Al was fully certified to deliver her baby, though he kept hoping that he wouldn't have to. She didn't blame him, and she felt bad for it, but she just wanted to be there when Ed came back! She truly believed that he would return, that he was working on getting back, and if she wasn't there when he got back, no matter what he said, she'd be very upset with herself.

Winry thought about all of this as she tried to fall asleep. Al was upstairs in his room, sleeping when he once would have been studying, but the couch had become Winry's furniture of choice for the past week and a half. She often tried to force herself to sleep, which would often result in headaches, but recently, she found that if she just though about things and daydreamed, she'd fall asleep much faster. Which she did.

Hypnotized by the light 

_Silently rising beside me_

_Emptiness, nothingness_

_Is burning a hole inside me_

_Take my faith, and take my pride;_

_I don't need them anymore!_

The Sun had just finished setting as Ed walked down the sidewalk. Nine months- _nine months _it had been since he left! But he was finally on his way back. He'd been walking for the past few days and sleeping in hotels the past few nights. He was broke now, though (they'd been a bit more expensive than he'd hoped), and since his home was only a little over an hour away if he walked, he figured that he'd be able to get there before Al and Winry were asleep.

Winry…She was going to be furious with him! But he knew that she'd forgive him. She always did. He wondered what she and Al were doing now. Were they staring up at the same beautiful night sky as he was, wondering what _he _was doing?

He felt guilt surge up inside of him. He shouldn't have left, he thought. The two of them must be so hurt, even now…

He felt just like his father. Leaving the woman he loved…But he wasn't going to be him. He wouldn't let Winry turn into his mother; he'd return before then. He refused to let that happen.

The one I love 

_Is striking me down on my knees_

_The one I love;_

_Drowning me in my dreams_

_The one I love;_

_Over and over again- dragging me under!_

_This bed has become my chapel of stone,_

_A garden of darkness to where I'm thrown_

_So take my life;_

_I don't need it anymore!_

Winry was asleep, but it wasn't the most pleasant sleep she'd had. It wasn't unusual for her to dream of Ed since he'd left, though she'd been left dreamless for the past week or so. Now she was dreaming of him leaving, closing the door in her face as she called out to him. So that wasn't how it had really happened, but it hurt, even in her dream. So much so that he woke herself up, and sat upright on the couch for a moment, her hair loose from her ponytail and falling in her face, before lying back down again.

She looked at the clock on the coffee table; it had only been an hour and a half since she'd fallen asleep. (A/N That always happens to me. It's not even funny. I hate it.) Winry sighed and closed her eyes, resolving to get back to sleep again. Her eyes had only been closed for a few minutes, though, when she began to feel an extreme pain, unlike any she'd ever felt before. It felt like someone was sticking a knife in her stomach or…or…

She felt like she could be dying.

XxXxX 

As Ed caught sight of his house, he quickened his steps. And he started running when he heard Winry's strained voice yell, "AL!"

_**So, will Winry die in childbirth, or will she be okay? You'll find out in the conclusion to this fic, "You Found Me": We went to the hospital. I can't even begin to describe how worried I was. I know I don't believe in any Gods, but **_**please**_**, just let her be alright…**_


	8. You Found Me

We've finally come to the last chapter! I kinda wanted to post it Thursday, since that's my birthday, but I'm afraid that my computer won't be working then…I'll have a long-ish rant at the end of this, but I'm assuming you all wanna know what happens to Winry and the baby, right? So enjoy, and don't forget to read the after-rant, cuz it'll say some semi-important stuff!!

You Found Me 

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is, please don't wake me from this high_

_I'd become comfortable numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like, when everything's right_

_I can't believe-_

Winry's voice, screaming like that, calling Al's name, just set me off. I ran as fast as I could down the sidewalk until I was in front of the door. I fumbled for my keys as I saw the lights turn on in Al's room and heard his footsteps pounding down the stairs as I unlocked the door and thrust it open, stepping inside. Al reached the bottom of the stairs as I opened the door, which left him staring at me, mouth agape.

"Al…" I say, breaking the sudden quiet.

"Brother…" he says, walking up to me. He throws his arms around me in a hug, pinning my arms to my side. "Do you know what good timing you have!? Though I suppose a few months earlier would have been fine, too. Ok, you get her, and I'll call a taxi!" He runs outside and to the sidewalk.

"Al, what the hell are you talking about?" I ask, but he doesn't hear me. Then, I hear another scream.

"AL!! Where are you!!?"

I run into the living room, where Winry's voice is coming from, and see her lying in the couch in pain, and very, _very _pregnant.

Suddenly, Al's words are making sense to me.

I rush to her side and repeat her name until she looks at me.

"E-Ed?" She breathes but her body is overcome by pain again as her face twists back into a grimace and she cries out.

"It's okay, Win, I'm here," I reassure her, and squeeze her hand, "And I won't leave you again."

"Please…don't let me be dreaming…" she says shakily and cries out again. I kneel down at her side, hugging her upper body to mine, and kiss her forehead.

"Come on!" I hear Al call from the doorway. The nearest hospital is a little less than two miles away.

Thank goodness taxis are still running this late in the evening.

_So, here we are,_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back-_

_I'm fading out!_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side,_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe-_

We finally get to the hospital after what seems like a lifetime. I feel so awful; Winry probably wouldn't be suffering like this if only I'd been there. But there's no time for that now.

Damn. For the entire ride, I was so afraid that Winry would start giving birth right there in the back seat next to me. I mean, according to Alphonse (A/N And my mom 3), the amount of time that she's in labor could be anywhere from fifteen minutes to twelve hours! It made me feel a little better knowing that he'd finished his training, but not much.

There was so much confusion and panicking and running around when we got to the hospital, so I really have no idea what happened. I was soon left alone outside the door of the room that Winry had been brought into. Al had gone in, too; I think he'd applied for a job or something there, and they were a bit shorthanded or something, so that left me along, waiting. Waiting and thinking, worrying and hoping…

In order to block the fear of what could happen out of my mind, I began reminiscing. Thinking on days past, back in Amestris, in Risembool…It's so hard to believe that all of that is lost to us now. The grass we used to run in, the river we'd splash each other in, the houses we used to play, learn and live in…

It's so amazing to think that we used to be little kids, Al and I fighting over who would marry Winry, and now…now we were going to have a baby, and we really _were_ going to get married. I'll make it as soon as I can, and I'll make sure it's the most beautiful ceremony in the world, even if I have no money left when I'm done.

_You found me,_

_And I was hiding,_

'_Till you came along, and showed me where I belong!_

_You found me,_

_When no one else was looking,_

_How did you know?- How did you know?_

_You found me,_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yea, you broke through all of my confusion,_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave,_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see,_

_The good and the bad and the things in between!_

_You found me…_

Winry's screaming has gotten steadily louder over the past two hours. I just want to burst through that door and see her, but if I've learned anything throughout the years, it's to contain myself and be patient. So I sit, and wait, my eyelids becoming difficult to hold open.

Finally, when I thought I was going to pass out from exhaustion, sometime after midnight, Winry's screaming finally ceased. There was one of two things that could've happened to cause her silence…

The doctors kept me waiting for half an hour longer after the silence set in, so once they opened the door, I sprang to my feet. I opened my mouth, but couldn't get my voice to work, so they moved aside to let me in.

When I went in, the first thing I saw was Al, directly across from me, sitting in a chair, fast asleep. Then I heard Winry, her voice very soft, say, "He fell asleep just now, about five minutes before you came in."

My head snapped to the left, almost of it's own accord, and I saw Winry sitting in a bed, the covers pulled up to her stomach (which was now noticeably flat), and holding a bundle of blankets, in which I assumed there to be a baby.

I walked over to her, my body feeling as if it were moving though tar. Could this possibly be a dream?

"H-Hey, Win," I choke out, and walk over to her bed to stand next to her. "I'm…I'm really sorry."

"No, there's no need to be," Winry smiles up at me, her blue eyes shining. My knees feel weak as I look down into those dazzling diamonds of hers.

"S-so…How are you doing? A-And the baby?"

She giggles and pulls the blanket away from our child's face. Our child…Why does it sound so weird when I think that? Maybe because I never thought that it could possibly go this far? Because I never thought that we'd end up together?

"I'm fine…well, now I am, and the doctors say that she's healthy, too," Winry says, looking down at the tiny, fragile body in her arms. I suddenly knew why Hughes always acted like he did. This amazing, indescribable feeling that was overpowering me couldn't be contained anymore, so I leaned down and captured Winry's unsuspecting lips in mine.

When I pull back and straighten myself, she looks at me and says, "Oh, Ed." Tears form in the corners of her eyes and they slowly begin to trickle down her cheeks.

"W-W-Wait! Don't cry!" I exclaim.

"No…it's okay, I'm just so happy that you're back," she explains. I sit down on the bed next to her, and she passes the baby into my arms so that she can dry her tears.

I look down at her tiny, pink face, and she blinks up at me. She has those same beautiful, hypnotizing eyes. She makes a little noise and I can't help smiling. Then I feel Winry rest her chin on my shoulder and wrap her arms around my stomach, and a thought comes to me.

"What are we going to name her?" I ask.

Winry considers this for a few moments, and she finally answers, "Trisha."

"Trisha Sarah Elric."

"Huh?"

"Sarah was your mother's name, right?" I ask, and feel her nod. "Well then, it's settled. Trisha Sarah Elric."

"Beautiful," she agrees.

"Yeah…I love you, Winry."

"I love you too, Ed," she replies, and relaxes her body against mine. "Thanks for finding me."

You found me… 

Ta-da! I was considering 2…and a half options for the end. There was this, then one where it was a still birth, and the other one was a combination; she'd have twins, and one would be really tiny or something and have died, but the other one would still be alive. I might rewrite it to be that last one and put it up as an additional chapter at another point. Once I find the time.

_**I'd like to do another sequel to this, but I'm not really sure what to do. I was **_**considering**_** having Winry have a mental breakdown/disease or something (2 reasons. One, Chapter Imaginary, and two, so much has happened to these kids, and at such a young age, that they really could have a mental breakdown, or a mental disease. …DON'T BLAME ME, BLAME LIT AND PSYCH!), but that might be a little…pushing it. But then I'd need another idea.**_

_**In the meantime, are any of you wondering what's happening back in Amestris at this time? My next story will be a kind of sequel, more like a "meanwhile…", but it'll be Royai instead (have you ever seen a sign or something that said "Royal" and you thought it said "Royai"? My mom still thinks I'm nuts…lol). It'll pretty much be what's going on back there while all of this is happening. One of my first attempts at Royai, and I already have it all planned out and some of it written. I'll start posting it in a little bit; it's called Ready For Love and the "base artist" as I like to say is Cascada. 8 chapters long, the songs are in this order: Single, You and Your Hand, Ame No Hi Wa- Noo Sankyuu!, Build Me Up Buttercup, Solitude/Miracle (in a kind of combination…you'll see), Can't Stop the Rain, Bad Boy, Every Time We Touch. It's gonna be good. But for EdxWin in the meantime, you can check out my songfics and drabbles. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I just wanna say thanks to my wonderful, loving mom, who was kind enough to answer all of my pregnancy/birth/baby questions without looking at me **_**too**_** strangely ' Thanks to all who read, and please review! 3**_


End file.
